1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall mounted-type microwave ovens, and more particularly, to a wall mounted-type microwave oven provided with a hood having an inlet port with an improved structure, thus effectively drawing exhaust gases and food odors produced from a plurality of gas burners placed below the hood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wall mounted-type microwave oven is mounted to a wall of a kitchen above a plurality of gas burners. The wall mounted-type microwave oven collaterally serves to exhaust gases, fumes, and food odors produced from the gas burners, which are positioned under the microwave oven, in addition to cooking food using high-frequency electromagnetic waves.
Similar to a general type microwave oven, the wall mounted-type microwave oven includes a cabinet to define an external appearance thereof. The cabinet is partitioned into a cooking cavity and a machine room, and the food to be cooked is disposed in the cooking cavity. An exhaust passage is defined between an outside of the cooking cavity and the cabinet. Further, an exhaust fan is provided to an upper portion of the exhaust passage to draw exhaust gases and food odors produced from the plurality of gas burners into the exhaust passage, and to discharge the exhaust gases and the food odors to the outside of the wall mounted-type microwave oven.
Further, a hood having an inlet port is mounted to a bottom portion of the cabinet. The inlet port of the hood communicates with the exhaust passage so that the exhaust gases and the food odors produced from the plurality of gas burners flow through the inlet port into the exhaust passage.
However, according to the conventional wall mounted-type microwave oven, the exhaust passage is provided at a side of the cabinet and the inlet port through which exhaust gases and food odors are drawn into the exhaust passage is constructed to have a constant width. Thus, a stronger suction force of the exhaust fan acts on the gas burners placed near the exhaust passage in comparison to gas burners placed far from the exhaust passage. Therefore, exhaust gases produced from gas burners placed near the exhaust passage are smoothly drawn into the exhaust passage, whereas exhaust gases produced from gas burners placed far from the exhaust passage are not smoothly drawn into the exhaust passage.
Therefore, the conventional wall mounted-type microwave oven presents a problem because the wall mounted-type microwave oven does not effectively draw and discharge exhaust gases produced from all gas burners placed below the hood.